From Scorpia to SAS
by CommunistRabbit
Summary: When Yassen is found alive he is told the truth about John Rider. First FanFic Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

untitled yassen gregorovich story

this is just something random i thought up in the car

PLEASE REVIEW

Intro and fill in

1 month on from Eagle Strike, Yassen Gregorovich is apparently dead.Unknown to anyone he had a girlfriend, a british computer hacker called Francesca.They met when Yassen had to break into a heavily guarded house of a high up member of parliment and kill them and Francesca had been the only person that knew the passwords to shut down security.-They liked each other when they first met and had been seeing each other in private ever since.Yassen didn't want anyone to know because Scorpia might think he'd gotten weak in having feelings for someone. Francesca also wanted the relationship kept quiet because she knew MI6 was monitering her. Francesca is 20 years old. She'd never seen why Yassen would like someone want anything to do with her but they had loved each other all the same. lived in a third floor apartment in London, five room, the largest room was her office space, this is where she worked...

Chapter one

Francesca stared out the window, it was raining, again, she hadn't done any work for three weeks now, just staring out the window eating Ben and Jerry's Ice Cream, she'd even eaten a tub of Peace of Cake ice cream today, _'I must be depressed' she thought 'I don't even like cheesecake'_.Francesca was wearing red Converses, Camoflauge combats and a ghostbusters logo t-shirt. She swung the computer chair back to the desk, and started typing on the computer. She had just remembered something, that Yassen told her.How he'd got that scar on his neck. John Rider had saved his life, but she had a gut feeling that there was more to John Rider than what Yassen had known.She found some passwords so get into the MI6 file and found John Rider's Profile. and she had thought right, John Rider wasn't just a Contract Killer. At that moment Francesca heard a click behind her,she stopped and turned the Chair round and nothing was there.fran turned back around and carried on Reading John Rider's profile.she felt like she was being watched. There was the distorted reflection of someone in an half empty bottle of Coke.She quickly turned round and froze. All she said was, "But you're dead".Standing In front of her was Yassen Gregorovich, thats what is looked like.

"Missed you" He said.

"Yassen?"

"Yes"

"But,you died, you were shot by Damien Cray" said Francesca, getting up from her chair "You aren't Yassen, he's dead."

"I AM Yassen"He said

Francesca took a few steps back, picked up something and held it behind her back"Prove it"

"How?"

"I don't care how. Prove that you're Yassen or get out" she said bringing the gun from behind her back and pointing it at Yassen

"You wouldn'y kill me would you?"

Francesca Stayed silent.

Yassen un-zipped his jacket a bit.Francesca lowered the gun when she saw Yassen's scar.She threw her arm around Yassen and hugged him.

"Sorry, i didn't believe you"

"That's OK"

Francesca walked back over to the computer and stopped half way,"How did you survive?"

"Damien missed my heart by a few centimeters, the paramedics picked me up later"

"Why didn't you try to contact me?"

"I didn't want to worry you, I lost a lot of blood. I didn't know If i was going to pull through"

Francesca looked at the computer screen one more time, and decided to tell Yassen.

"Yassen I've got something to tell you, the guy that saved your life,john Rider, wasn't who you thought he was".

He took her hand,"Who was he then?".

"He was,"She swallowed,"He worked for MI6 as a field agent. He was working under deep cover, and MI6 didn't kill him on albert bridge

like you thought."

Yassen looked confused."Who killed him then?"

"SCORPIA"

He kissed Francesca then walk towards the door."Where are you goin' Yassen?"

He stopped and turned round "Out"Yassen saw that Francesca looked worried, and smiled "Don't worry I'll be back soon"


	2. Chapter 2

I know there's alot of speech but im used to writing playscripts

Disclaimer:I disclaim all PLEASE REVIEW

* * *

Chapter two

The two days later Francesca was sitting at the computer waiting for Yassen to come home.When she heard the door open, she turned around on the chair.

"Yassen?"She said.The man at the door looked confused."oh, Sorry,thought you were, some one else"

"I see"

"Look,what d'you want this time Crawley?I ain't got nothin'," Said Francesca with a fake italian-american accent." And i wish you wouldn't just waltz into my house...ok third floor flat, like that, i might be, err, busy".

"You?Busy? I doubt that."Crawley said, smiling.

"yeah, well.."

"And wheres this boyfriend i never see? I dont even know his name."

"Shuddap"

"Well, you've worked with us before and we want to know If you could work with us again"

"sighOk but you've got to understand I AM neutral well actually if i say i am im less likely to get shot,But You know I've worked with Scorpia too"

"Yes but,we need you..."

Francesca smiled.

"Oh, and today we arrested Yassen Gregorovich,we thought you might know something about him".

"Where?"

"We caught him in venice"

Francesca just stared at Crawley."What?What did I say?"

"I...i..."

"Did you know Him?"

"Well...I...sort-of...I"

"You knew him didn't you?

"Well..I..yes...can I go see him?"

"More than just a friend then?"

"Shut UP!"

"Come on then, we better go" Francesca got up and followed John Crawford out of the flat.

-----------------

_Inside MI6 HQ. two guards walk in. one of them is shoving Yassen Gregorovich forward with his gun who has his hand cuffed behind his back. one of the guard went to a esk and spoke to Mrs Jones. As they talked Jones looked over and saw Yassen, her eyes widened as she saw him.Yassen tried to struggle and get away but the guard held the gun across his neck, pulling him back. Yassen still felt weak from when he had been drugged earlier.The second guard walked away from the desk and pushed Yassen through the double doors into an office. There was a man sitting at a desk, Yassen knew who he was, Alan Blunt._

_"We've been waiting a long time for this"he said._

_Yassen swore in Russian looking away from Blunt. He winced as one of the guards punched him in the side of the head._

_"Not so tough now are you?"one of the guard whispered into Yassen's ear._

_"Take him to interrogation"Blunt said._

-----------------------


End file.
